


Last of me, first of us

by Faraheim



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: God is not dead.
Relationships: Ethan Chandler/Vanessa Ives
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Last of me, first of us

**Author's Note:**

> you should probably have Penny dreadful fresh on your mind bc this will not be long.

_ “You weren't meant to have her wolf!” a mocking laugh “God's little tool always so faithful” speaks Dracula, the anger in his gaze burning “you can only love her from afar and suffer until I kill you or you kill her, for eternity. Do you think I care for time? I will have her if it takes a millennia”  _

_ She is dead already so it doesn't matter, nothing matters. _

Ethan gasps awake tears in his eyes falling and he sits trying to locate himself. After a second, the sorrow and the grief still cling to him, he stands.

He tries to think but the anger is great still and he was other problems to take care of first than a  _ nightmare _ .

-

It happens again in the ship when they cross the ocean to reach her. 

This time when the other lupus dei dies, a voice speaks with warmth to him in response to his eternal anguish. 

“you can't save the mother of evil. Your duty is to give her peace. You can't destroy the two that fight for her. Nor she,  _ escape  _ them. So you kill her and let the evil she carries lose strength” the voice is soft yet booming so ample it can rattle his bones down to his marrow.

“what do you do with a dead thing?” the voice asks. It almost sounds like a growl deep from the throat of a beast. Fanged and deadly it speaks to him as a primal wolf giving the answer in a howl hopelessly delivering all the meaning to a child, teaching. 

  
  


A wild and cold storm builds, some hidden part of him deep in his soul adds taking over “you give it a name or it’ll never come to life” it feels like the cold of raindrops like an immensity one cannot name. Its vast power beyond the control of the dark.

When he wakes he still can't phantom the idea of killing her. Not after all the promises he made not after that day in the storm. He would kill all the monsters, every legion until he died before letting go of her again.

  
  


-

But it's too late and then he walks towards her. Her beautiful raven hair is longer than ever and she wears a pale dress that doesn't look like a thing  _ his  _ Vanessa would wear. Her skin, bone-white more than ever before. Her azure eyes like two pools of sorrow look up to him tiredly. Beg him for that he will not give.

But  _ with a kiss,  _ it ends

_ With love  _ and his heart,  _ breaks _ , the bullet fires into her. 

And 

She falls 

-

When he carries her off toward the end and the light so Dracula can see for himself.

The demon snarls and leaves at once.

This is the second time. Ethan thinks, unsure but hoping it is so.

They both only half remember the past but it always seems to end like this? A chase that only spawns anew never changing like a waltz one-two-three one-two-three

It always ends like this, in death while the snake and the bat scatter to lick their wounds.

everyone looks at her red-rimmed eyes.

“We can still save her,” he says to sir Malcolm breaking the silence. He secretly doubts it although his tone doesn’t betray a thing. He softly lays Vanessa on the filthy floor taking care to not bump her head, his fingers slide a lock of her midnight hair off her face. 

He barely stops to look at her so they can make a circle around her. Everyone gives him queer looks “Well this all might difficult to understand but I will be needin’ all of you to pray” Before Viktor can denounce god Ethan adds sending a chiding look his way “or just stay quiet and hope for the best” it’s enough that his Latin is below average in terms of improvising. At least Mr Lyle is not here to fault him on that.

And so he prays and her friends pray and he calls her to him like a beacon.

He kneels by her side while the prayers drown him “ _ Exonerata”  _ he whispers.  With the left hand, he touches softly her cheek “ _ Qui desiderabilis”  _ His right hand to her neck and the other slides to her waist “ _ Unos luminis” _ his voice a caress on her ear like a lover.

Then over the voices of his friends his family he yells “ _ Luna relevo”  _ something primal inside of him resurges and his eyes shift. Now with an almost a growl to his tone, he calls her “ _ Ángelus”  _

A great light explodes blinding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Vanessa will kill those fuckers with Ethan at her side so. also pardon my latin I literally don't know a thing.


End file.
